


Lily, Lily... No, Tonks

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus si è trovato ad assistere alla dichiarazione d'amore di Tonks, nei confronti di Remus. In un gesto disperato, la ragazza tenta il tutto per tutto.<br/>Un gesto che li farà avvicinare, prima in un rapporto malsano, poi naturale e limpido.<br/>[Severus/Tonks]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily, Lily... No, Tonks

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia nata da un sogno, che ho fatto tempo fa. Non so perché la mia mente abbia inventato un pairing così assurdo… Beh, non per nulla sono la regina del crack pairing XD  
> Spero che i pg non siano OOC, in caso avvisatemi e metto il relativo avvertimento D=  
> Buona lettura, se volete lasciarmi un commento sono bene accetti ;)

**Lily, Lily… No, Tonks**

Severus stava camminando. Era poco distante da Grimmauld Place, una casa dove andava solo per lo stretto necessario: gli altri membri dell’Ordine e soprattutto Sirius non avevano mai smesso di considerarlo un Mangiamorte; neppure Albus era riuscito a far cambiare loro idea. Sirius lo esprimeva in modo esagerato, certo, ma anche chi lo trattava cercando di farlo sentire parte del gruppo, alla pari, aveva quella luce nello sguardo che… Calciò un sasso, sbuffando. Non gli importava del giudizio degli altri, non gli importava della gente in generale, ma le persone non riuscivano a farlo a sentire a suo agio, in ogni contesto. A scuola si rapportava con ragazzini, aveva dell’autorità che gli permetteva di essere superiore, ma fuori… Fuori non era nessuno, fuori _voleva_ non essere nessuno.  
Severus Piton era cresciuto nella solitudine, si era illuso per un breve periodo di poter essere qualcuno per una persona in particolare – ed era stato un lampo di sole, una gioia, il calore nel petto – e poi era dovuto scendere di nuovo a patti con la realtà. Ora non riusciva a sopportare la presenza di altre persone per un lungo periodo di tempo, che fossero Mangiamorte o membri dell’Ordine. Svolgeva egregiamente il suo ruolo di spia, secondo le direttiva di Albus, ma non riusciva a sopportare il _calore umano_ che i _buoni_ continuavano ad spargere attorno a sé. Lui non era buono – si era illuso, ma non lo era. Aveva solo scelto di agire dalla parte _giusta_ – e aveva le sue motivazioni, che erano profonde – ma faceva solo il suo interesse. Un pegno da pagare con se stesso, nulla da rendere conto agli altri.  
Arrivò in un parco, dismesso e poco curato. C’erano già due persone, nonostante l’ora tarda. Le riconobbe: erano Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks – quella che _guai chiamarla per nome_ , che aveva sempre i capelli di colori assurdi.  
Spinto dalla curiosità, si avvicinò. I due non lo notarono, quindi si nascose più o meno malamente dietro ad un albero. Non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo… Forse era solo un modo per distrarsi. Dopotutto era uscito con quell’intento, no? Restare da solo, non pensare. Quale modo migliore di non pensare che ascoltare i fatti di qualcun altro?  
“Remus.” stava dicendo Tonks “Tu mi piaci. Mi piaci ormai da mesi, io…”  
“Tonks, smettila.” Remus sospirò, come se non fosse la prima volta che affrontavano il discorso “Io sono troppo vecchio, lo sai… Sono un lupo mannaro, perciò…”  
“Smettila tu!” esclamò la ragazza, alzando le braccia, esasperata “Smettila, perché ti ho già detto che non m’importa! Non m’importa e lo sai! Se non vuoi nemmeno provare a stare con me, non dico amarmi alla follia sin da subito, ma provare… Queste non sono giustificazioni valide!”  
Remus la osservò, lo sguardo duro e stanco.  
“C’è dell’altro, vero?” chiese Tonks, sull’orlo delle lacrime “Io lo so. Sono una donna, lo sento. C’è dell’altro.”  
“… Sì, è così.”  
Tonks chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente.  
“E va bene. Dimmelo.”  
“Io non…” iniziò Remus, ora incerto.  
“Dimmelo, Remus. Non giudicherò. Sai che non l’ho mai fatto.”  
Tonks aveva riaperto gli occhi e lo stava guardando, decisa. Remus sospirò.  
“Ho amato solo un’altra donna nella mia vita, Tonks.”  
“… E?”  
“Ed è morta. Era la donna di uno dei miei migliori amici.”  
Severus trattenne il fiato. Non poteva essere… Non era… Non poteva essere, no?  
“Ovviamente non l’ho mai neanche sfiorata.” continuò Remus “Avevo molto rispetto per lei. Ma non sono riuscita a salvarla – nessuno è riuscito a salvarla. E io la amo ancora, Tonks. E, dentro di me, non voglio innamorarmi di nuovo, non in tempo di guerra. Non ora, Tonks, perché possiamo morire da un momento all’altro, e allora cosa rimarrebbe?” l’uomo aveva allargato le braccia. Negli occhi si leggeva il dolore, il rimorso “Non voglio più sentire il cuore che si spezza, Tonks. Non voglio più soffrire in quel modo, mai più.”  
Severus sentì qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di lui, ancora e ancora: comprendeva perfettamente le parole dell’uomo. Il suo dolore era anche suo, perché provavano le stesse cose. E, anche se lui pensava che non avrebbe potuto esserci nessun’altro al posto di Lily, nel suo cuore, e quindi non si poneva neppure il problema di un nuovo amore, se fosse stato nella stessa situazione di Remus forse avrebbe agito nello stesso modo. _Lily, Lily, Lily_. Il sale sul suo cuore aperto, il balsamo per la sua anima. _Lily, Lily, Lily_.  
Tonks aveva abbassato la testa. Quando la rialzò, aveva negli occhi una stana luce.  
“Era Lily, vero?”  
Remus fece cadere le braccia, sconfitto ed esausto.  
“Che importanza ha?” chiese “Che importanza ha, ora come prima? Non è mai stata mia. Non lo sarà mai.”  
Tonks chiuse gli occhi, poi i suoi contorni sfumarono. I colori cambiarono, i tratti mutarono. E, quando gli occhi ormai verdi si riaprirono sul mondo, lei era lì. _Lily era lì_.  
Era un colpo al cuore, per Severus. _Lily, Lily, Lily_.  
“Posso essere chi desideri.” disse Tonks, ed era la voce di Tonks, _ma era il corpo di Lily, Lily_. “Non m’importa se lo consideri immorale, o sbagliato. Non m’importa se non vuoi me. Pur di stare con te, sarò chi vuoi.”  
Remus, che aveva spalancato gli occhi, incredulo, scosse piano la testa.  
“Non sono una persona così meschina, Tonks. Non voglio una sostituta di una donna che ho sempre amato in silenzio. Non lo farò: mi spiace.”  
L’uomo si girò e se ne andò, lasciando la donna in mezzo al parco, con i pugni chiusi. Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare sul suo viso, ma lei strinse le labbra e non si lasciò sfuggire neppure un singhiozzo.  
Severus neanche se ne accorse. Severus continuava a fissare Lily, estasiato – perché lei non era Lily, ma lo era, aveva il suo viso e il suo corpo e i suoi occhi, _oh Lily_.  
Senza quasi avere il controllo di se stesso, si avvicinò. Il suo sguardo era duro, severo; cercava di nascondere l’incredulità e la meraviglia.  
“Perdonami.” disse, quando arrivò di fronte alla donna. Lei, che aveva abbassato la testa, sussultò.  
“Professor Piton! Io… Ecco…”  
Severus allungò un braccio, sfiorandole la guancia.  
“Io non sono come lui. Sono egoista.” si stava avvicinando sempre di più a lei, con il viso “Sono meschino. Imperdonabile.”  
La baciò. Tonks era così sconvolta che rimase pietrificata. Il professor Piton non poteva baciarla… Non la stava baciando, non…  
Lui si staccò con un sospiro, circondandola con le braccia e premendo il volto nei suoi capelli.  
“Perdonami, Lily.”  
E allora Tonks capì: no, il professor Piton non stava baciando lei… Stava baciando Lily. _Lily_. Tutto girava attorno a lei, ed era tutto così surreale che faticava a reggersi in piedi.  
“Perdonami…”  
Severus si sentì il cuore sbriciolare di nuovo. Stava tenendo fra le braccia Lily, _Lily, Lily_ … Tutto il rimorso, il dolore, la perdita… Tutto tornò a galla.  
Severus, per la prima volta dopo anni, pianse.  
“Perdonami… Perdonami…”  
Poi, pian piano, riuscì a controllare di nuovo le sue emozioni. Si rese conto che non stava abbracciando Lily – quella non era Lily, Lily era morta, _oh Lily_. Si staccò da Tonks, il volto in ombra per via dei capelli lunghi, che lo oscuravano. Si girò e, senza nemmeno dire una parola, se ne andò.

***

Tonks non sapeva che pensare. Severus l’aveva ignorata, dopo quella volta, ma questo era normale: non parlava con nessuno se non interpellato, cercava sempre di filarsela dopo ogni riunione.  
Aveva riflettuto, Tonks. Remus non aveva più voluto avere a che fare con lei. Forse la considerava una poco di buono, disposta a tutto pur di averlo: ed era così, era disposta a tutto, ma lui probabilmente ora la considerava una persona spregevole. Ci era stata male, Tonks. Ci era stata davvero male, e per una settimana aveva mangiato solo se costretta, era andata al lavoro di malavoglia e non aveva avuto voglia di partecipare alle riunioni dell’Ordine, per non dover vedere il biasimo degli occhi di Remus. Poi aveva iniziato a riflettere.  
Stranamente, i suoi pensieri non erano andati a Remus: forse perché aveva già tentato tutto il possibile, forse perché il suo cuore non ne poteva più di star male, forse perché inconsciamente voleva distrarsi. Aveva pensato al professor Piton, Tonks, e al suo comportamento quel giorno.  
E così, Lily aveva un sacco di ammiratori segreti. Lily era la donna perfetta, amata da tutti. _Lily, Lily, Lily._  
Perché non poteva essere come Lily? Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lei? Poteva cambiare il suo corpo, ma non quello che era dentro. Faceva così schifo, come era dentro?  
Iniziò ad osservare il professor Piton, durante le riunioni dell’ordine. Così, anche lui viveva un amore mai nato, impossibile? Si aggrappava anche lui a quello, con tutte le sue forze? Come Remus. Come lei, perché Remus non voleva più neanche vederla.  
Era così _ingiusto_.  
Sbagliato, tutto sbagliato. Tonks poteva capire il professor Piton. Se Remus fosse morto, cosa avrebbe fatto lei? Sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti e ad innamorarsi di un altro?  
 _No, decisamente no_ , si diceva.  
 _No, ed è per quello che lui non può amarmi_ , constatava con amarezza.  
Avrebbe voluto parlarne con il professor Piton. Avrebbe voluto capire com’era Lily, avrebbe voluto sapere come sarebbe dovuta essere. Avrebbe voluto ricevere una parola di speranza. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato possibile.  
Era inconsolabile, Tonks. Si sentiva vicino a Piton, perché non poteva essere vicino a Remus. Entrambi vivevano un amore mai corrisposto.  
Ci aveva provato, Tonks, ma non era stata in grado di riportare in vita i morti. Eppure Piton l’aveva vista lo stesso, lì, _Lily_ , anche se era lei, lui aveva visto Lily. Forse sarebbe stato in grado di vederla ancora, e lei sarebbe stata in grado di capire.

***

Aveva aspettato l’occasione giusta, quando Severus si era dovuto fermare a dormire a Grimmauld Place. Ordini dall’alto, probabilmente di Silente stesso; forse persino di Voldemort, che voleva notizie dell’Ordine.  
Aveva aspettato che tutti se ne andassero a letto – o quasi; era rimasta con una scusa. Poi era entrata di soppiatto nella stanza dell’uomo, già trasformata.  
 _Lily, Lily, Lily._  
Severus, che era seduto sul letto con il libro in mano, alzò lo sguardo e il suo cuore perse qualche battito.  
 _Lily, Lily, Lily._  
No, non era Lily. I fantasmi non tornano dal passato, dalla morte.  
 _Tonks._  
Solo lei poteva trasformarsi. Solo lei poteva sapere.  
Severus s’irrigidì.  
Tonks chiuse la porta dietro di lei e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi e avvicinando il viso a quello dell’uomo.  
“Insegnami.” disse “Insegnami ad essere come lei.”  
Forse, se fosse riuscita a cambiare anche dentro, forse… Remus l’avrebbe accettata. L’avrebbe vista sotto una luce diversa. Sarebbe riuscito a farsela piacere, forse… Persino ad amarla.  
Tonks si giocava il tutto e per tutto. Non le importava di passare dalle mani del professor Piton, non le importava nulla se non il suo fine ultimo.  
“Io non…” iniziò a dire Severus, in seria difficoltà. Voleva urlarle di andarsene via, voleva cancellare dalla sua mente il ricordo di quel giorno, voleva _tutto, ma non questo_. Eppure i suoi pensieri non riuscivano ad essere coerenti, per non parlare delle sue azioni: aveva Lily, lì, che non era Lily ma aveva il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo. Non era Lily – ma era così simile, così simile, _oh Lily_.  
Tonks gli premette un dito sulle labbra.  
“Sii egoista.” disse “Sii meschino. Fai tutto quello che vuoi, ma insegnami ad essere lei.”  
Severus rimase atterrito. Ricordava le sue parole e non poteva credere che lei le stesse usando contro di lui. Era un uomo egoista, vero, era un uomo meschino, vero uguale. Ma quella non era Lily – _eppure aveva il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo_.  
“Sii imperdonabile, professor Piton.”  
Quella non era Lily – _ma aveva il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo_.  
“Sev.” sussurrò “Lei mi chiamava Sev.”  
Tonks sorrise e sulle sue guance apparvero due fossette – oh, quelle fossette, quanto gli erano mancate, quanto. Lei non era Lily, _ma aveva il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo_.  
“Sii egoista.” ripeté lei, avvicinandosi sempre di più, quasi a sfiorargli le labbra “Sii meschino, imperdonabile. Insegnami, _Sev_.”  
Lei non era Lily, _ma aveva il suo viso, le sue mani, il suo corpo_.  
 _Lily, Lily,  Lily._  
E Severus smise di pensare, di combattere fra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile. Smise di pensare – ed erano le labbra di Lily sulle sue, e le sue mani sul suo corpo, e lui stava toccando Lily, stava spogliando Lily, stava amando Lily, _oh Lily_.  
Finirono a fare l’amore su quel letto – ed era amore, per Severus, ed era amore perché lei era _Lily, Lily, Lily_. Baci, carezze, tocchi; quei gesti mai dati ed ora ricevuti, donati, tutti insieme, e il mondo si era rovesciato, ed era _Lily, Lily, Lily_.  
Tonks vide il desiderio nei suoi occhi, vide l’amore e, con una fitta al cuore, capì che gli bastava quello. Essere amata, considerata, e non importava se i suoi capelli erano rossi, ora, non importava se i suoi occhi erano verdi. Avrebbe solo voluto Remus, sopra di lei, solo Remus, ma poi… Ce l’avrebbe fatta? Ce l’avrebbe fatta a sostenere l’amore di Remus per un’altra donna? Non sarebbe stato solo un peso?  
Ma c’era l’amore, negli occhi del professor Piton.  
“ _Sev_.” sussurrò, e continuò a farlo, in mezzo ai gemiti, in mezzo al piacere crescente.  
“ _Sev_.”  
Lei era Lily – una donna che avrebbe voluto essere, una donna che non sarebbe mai stata.

***

Continuarono a vedersi così. Lei diventava Lily – e Severus l’amava, l’amava davvero.  
Tonks voleva imparare. Voleva capire cos’avesse Lily di così diverso, voleva essere lei, di più, sempre di più. Voleva essere amata da Remus.  
Severus, però, non diceva mai niente. Si limitava a baciarla, a stringerla, a fare l’amore con lei, a coccolarla. Lei era riuscita a farsi dare il suo indirizzo, così passava quasi tutte le notti a casa sua.  
Aspettava degli insegnamenti, Tonks, insegnamenti che non arrivavano mai. Severus non ne parlava – Severus non parlava mai di Lily.  
Severus si limitava ad amarla.

***

Iniziò a dormire da lui, Tonks. Iniziò a fermarsi di più, sempre un po’ di più, finché non iniziarono a far colazione insieme.  
Era Lily – lei era sempre Lily, _oh Lily_. Severus preparava il the e lo addolciva con il miele, proprio come piaceva a Lily. Severus comprava i Cioccocalderoni, i dolci preferiti di Lily.  
Tonks beveva e mangiava ogni cosa, in silenzio, perché lei doveva essere Lily. Voleva imparare, Tonks, ma Severus non le insegnava mai niente; Severus si limitava ad amarla, a dormire con lei, a prepararle la colazione.  
Tonks iniziò a cercare le risposte negli occhi di lui. Lo osservava, osservava quei pozzi neri e vedeva l’amore nel suo sguardo – ed era l’amore per Lily. E si chiedeva come fosse possibile che un uomo così, un uomo scontroso e burbero che odiava la gente, si chiedeva come fosse possibile che traboccasse d’amore in quel modo.  
Iniziò a sperare, Tonks. Iniziò a sperare che lui osservasse lei in quel modo – lei, _Tonks, Tonks, Tonks_. Non Lily, lei.  
Non voleva più imparare, Tonks. Non voleva più far colpo su Remus, Tonks.  
Voleva solo essere amata in quel modo.

***

Iniziò a capirlo, Severus.  
Non vedeva il sorriso luminoso di Lily, sul suo volto – anche se lei _aveva il suo corpo, il suo viso_. Non vedeva lei che spostava una ciocca di capelli sbarazzina, non sentiva la sua risata, non vedeva lo scintillio dei suoi occhi.  
Quello era il suo copro, il suo viso. Ma lei non era Lily.  
 _Non è Lily, Lily, oh Lily._  
Lo sapeva, Severus. Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto confrontare con la realtà, prima o poi, e per un periodo aveva fatto finta di nulla, per un periodo aveva continuato a preparare il the con il miele e a comprare Cioccocalderoni – _ma lei non era Lily, non lo era._  
Si era sforzata, Tonks, ma lui non le aveva mai detto di come lei muovesse le labbra, di come avesse un sorriso luminoso, di come le brillassero persino gli occhi. Si era sforzata – ma lui non le aveva mai detto niente, e prima pensava che fossero ricordi dolorosi, troppo dolorosi da rievocare.  
Poi aveva capito.  
Lui non voleva che lei fosse Lily, non lo voleva, perché lei sarebbe stata la Lily di Remus. Non la sua, ma di Remus.  
Lui non voleva che fosse di Remus, _anche se lei non era Lily_.

***

Fu così che preparò del caffè nero, perché lui aveva visto, alle riunioni dell’Ordine, lui sapeva che Tonks prendeva sempre il caffè nero.  
Tonks, non Lily.  
Le preparò del caffè nero e le mise davanti degli Zuccotti di Zucca, perché lui aveva visto, lui sapeva che lei mangiava sempre e solo quelli.  
Tonks spalancò gli occhi, poi alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo.  
C’era un sorriso negli occhi di Severus, c’era l’amore, sì, c’era tutto. Ma le aveva messo davanti caffè nero e Zuccotti di Zucca – e lei adorava il caffè nero e gli Zuccotti di Zucca, _lei, Tonks_ , non Lily.  
 _Non Lily._  
I contorni di Tonks tremarono, si sfuocarono, i capelli si ritirarono nel cranio e lei tornò se stessa, sì, Tonks, capelli rosa cicca e occhi castani, _Tonks, Tonks, Tonks._  
Severus sorrise, ed era forse il primo sorriso che lei gli vedeva sul volto. Non aveva mai sorriso – neppure quando era con Lily, perché Lily era un fantasma, un’illusione, un ricordo doloroso. Lily era dolore, ma Tonks era reale, _viva_ , ed era lei, lei, _Tonks, Tonks, oh Tonks_.  
“La ringrazio, _professor Piton_.” disse, sorridendo a sua volta, portando la tazzina di caffè al volto.  
“Di nulla, _signorina Tonks_.” rispose lui, sedendosi dall’altro lato del tavolo e servendosi anche lui una tazza di caffè.  
 _Il caffè nero era anche la sua bevanda preferita._

***

Il giorno dopo Tonks si presentò a casa del professor Piton come se stessa: i capelli corti e rosa, gli occhi color nocciola, una maglietta larga con il logo delle Sorelle Stravagarie.  
L’uomo aprì la porta e sorrise.  
Lei vide l’amore dietro i suoi occhi, quell’amore che prima era per Lily ed ora era per lei, _solo per lei._  
Entrò e finirono a fare l’amore in salotto, ancor prima di raggiungere la camera. Entrò e fu soltanto Tonks ad essere amata, baciata, accarezzata, stretta.  
 _Tonks, non Lily._

***

Severus, all’inizio, si era sentito in colpa. Per lui, era stato un po’ come tradire Lily.  
 _Ma Lily non era mai stata sua._  
Ma Lily aveva fatto la sua vita, e lui non avrebbe mai smesso di combattere per lei, di lottare, di fare la spia. Non doveva dimenticarla: aveva solo fatto dello spazio in più del suo cuore, ed era tutto occupato, adesso.  
Tonks vestiva con abiti larghi e parlava come un camionista ubriaco; Tonks aveva un sorriso che sembrava un ghigno e i capelli color rosa ciccia; Tonks beveva caffè nero e mangiava Zuccotti di Zucca. Ma era Tonks, non Lily.  
Prima era una relazione malsana, l’ombra di un fantasma e solo dolore. _Lily, Lily, oh Lily_.  
Non c’era più, Lily. Non c’era mai stata, Lily.  
Era un’altra la ragazza che rideva, che faceva con lui l’amore, che beveva il caffè. Ma era reale, era vera.  
 _Tonks, Tonks, oh Tonks._  
Severus sorrise, allungando una mano e carezzando la guancia della donna, che dormiva tranquilla accanto a lui.


End file.
